


Roomate Needed!

by Rednailpolish_world



Category: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes - Fandom, Rick Grimes - Fandom, Rickyl - Fandom, The Walking Dead, daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: AU - Lori and Carl died in car accident, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daryl moved away long ago but comes back, Dominance, Kissing, M/M, Rick is about to lose his house, Rick needs a roomate, Rimming, Rotating POV Rick then Daryl, Shane and Rick and Daryl grew up together, Slow Burn, Touching, hints of bdsm behavior, will add to the tags as it progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rednailpolish_world/pseuds/Rednailpolish_world
Summary: After losing his wife and son in a tragic accident, Rick struggles to keep his home. He desperately needs a roommate to help with the expenses. When he is reunited after thirty years with his childhood best friend, Daryl, it seems like the perfect solution. But what Rick finds in Daryl is so much more than a roommate...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. I do not currently have a beta and I'm sure there will be many mistakes. Please, bear with me as we see how this goes together! Leave me a comment if you think it's worth continuing....

The clock on the wall ticked loudly in the quiet room. Rick rubbed at his eyes restlessly. He was so tired. His body ached and he knew he hadn't slept more than a few hours in days. His strength was sapped. He pushed the pain and loss from his mind and tried to concentrate on the papers lying on his desk.

"This has to be done," he whispers.  
"It has to."

He sighed heavily, twisting in his chair, as he thought about this room. This house. The place he had agonized over buying. The home he had brought Lori to on their wedding night. The place they had lived and loved and started their family in. Carl had taken his first steps right over there by the fireplace. Lori had always loved putting up the Christmas tree in front of those double French doors leading to the patio. Tears ran slowly down his cheeks. Oh, how he missed them! 

He cleared his throat and brushed the tears away once again studying the papers. His salary was not enough. He couldn't keep the house. He didn't see any other solution but to sell. It was a big house. Plenty of room for a family he had always thought. But, he didn't have that anymore. Fate had seen to that. A snowy night. A slick road. And they were taken from him. He knew he couldn't let his mind slip into that space. He had to think. He had to figure out a plan. It was either signing these papers and putting the house up for sale or he would lose what was left of his sanity. He raised the pen and was almost ready to sign when his phone buzzed in his pocket. His head dropped to his chest and he sighed putting down the pen.

Pulling out his phone he saw that it was, Shane. Shane was his best friend. His partner and pretty much all that was keeping him going these days.

"Hey, Shane," he answered.  
"Hey brother, how you doing?"  
"I'm ok, I guess. Getting ready to sign these damn papers."  
"Man I am so sorry. I know how difficult this is for you."  
"Yeah. It's not what I wanted. I wanted to at least have this place to remember them in."  
"I know buddy, I know. Listen. Let me come by and pick you up. We can go have a drink first. Might make it easier."

Rick was reluctant. He really hadn't gone out in the last few months. Not since the accident. Shane must have sensed his hesitation. 

"Rick, you need a break. You need to get out a little bit, just to relax"  
"Ok, ok. I know you're right. I do think I need a bit of liquid courage tonight."

Rick didn't think he needed to worry about his appearance to go to the local watering hole. Everybody in this sleepy little town knew each other anyway. No sense in trying to impress. They were going to be talking about him all night behind his back anyway.

Not ten minutes later he heard Shane pull up into the driveway. Rick was surprised he was in his truck and not his police crusier. He practically drove that thing everywhere. Grabbing a ball cap and a jacket, Rick quickly headed out the door to join Shane.

Shane seemed very happy that he had taken him up on his offer. He smiled widely and clapped Rick on the shoulder.

"Glad you decided to come."  
"Yeah, I needed the distraction," Rick said easily. 

He and Shane had been friends since grade school. Rick, Shane and their friend Daryl had been inseparable. The three musketeers or in some cases the three stooges. You didn't see one without one of the others in tow. But life had moved on and Daryl and his dad and brother had moved away after the death of his mother. From then on he and Shane had been joined at the hip.

It was Shane who had introduced him to Lori the first day of freshman year. He couldn't really say it was love at first sight. In fact it took him years to decide that Lori was the one he wanted to spend his life with. It always seemed like something was missing in those days. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He finally made the decision right after he and Shane had graduated top of their class from the police academy. Rick had never looked back. His marriage to Lori wasn't perfect, but it was everything he wanted. When Carl was born he was on top of the world. They were a real family and he was in heaven. A few years past and Carl was soon turning three. He and Lori were trying to get pregnant again, hoping for a girl this time. But all that came to an end. So suddenly! So completely. Rick was sure he would never recover. And now he faced the prospect of losing the house. He definitely needed a distraction.

He wanted to get drunk. So drunk he wouldn't have to think about any of it. Just for a little while. The more he thought about it as they drove along the more convinced he became. Yes! This was exactly what he needed. He would drink himself into oblivion.

Shane kept up a cheerful conversation as they made their way to Joe's Bar. He talked about Glenn's latest conquest, Maggie, the farmers daughter. And Andrea's crush on her new co-worker, Michonne. Dale, over at the garage was having trouble with a couple of his new hires. He was looking for a new mechanic. Rick didn't know anyone who could help. When they finally got to the bar Rick was hoping a beer would shut Shane up.

They walked inside the smoky room and let the atmosphere soak into them. It was nice to be back at Joe's, Rick decided. He had missed the easy feel of the place. He and Shane had often threw back a few rounds when they weren't on duty. Played a few games of pool or darts and just let the stress of the day melt away.

He and Shane grabbed a table and several people came over to shake his hand and say they were glad to see him. No one mentioned Lori but he could see it in their eyes. The pity. The sadness. It was time for Rick to face people again. It was good that he had come.

A couple of drinks in Shane suggested a game of pool. Rick quickly complied. He liked pool, especially when he was a little buzzed. He wasn't any good at it but he was happy to play none the less.

He was lining up a shot when he heard the front door open. He looked the table over and decided what he would do. He chalked the cue and bent over the table. He missed of course but he had tried really hard. Shane laughed heartily. He joked about Ricks ability to shoot a gun but he sucked at pool. Rick laughed and wobbled over to the bar for another drink. His plan to get shitfaced was well underway.

He leaned against the bar and waited patiently as Joe served the newcomer. Rick couldn't help but give him the once over as he waited. He noticed he had on rough jeans with many holes in them. He had on chunky motorcycle boots, shit kickers he thought they were affectionately called. He carried a wallet hooked with a chain to his belt. A biker, obviously. He was wearing a gang cut that Rick didn't recognize. His vest sporting a couple of dusty angel wings. Must be from out of town he thought.

His gaze lingered on the man's build. The strong arms he could see from the cut off sleeves of his shirt. Strong wide shoulders that tapered to a trim, lean waist. He simply looked strong and efficient. Like he did the kind of work that required him to use those muscles very day. But more importantly he looked familiar. Something about the way he held himself made Rick want to take another look. If he had stopped to realize he was checking this guy out he would have been as embarrassed as hell. But he was tipsy and just didn't think about it. 

His blond hair was thick and shaggy. It grazed the middle of his ears and dipped around his collar like he had missed a few haircuts. Rick wanted to see his face but it was angled away from him. He leaned further over the bar and almost lost his balance. 

Joe quickly steadied him and served him another beer. The stranger had tucked into his drink with his head down lost in his own world. Rick was still intrigued but he couldn't get a good look at him. He went back to the game his curiosity not appeased, but he soon forgot about the man as he continued to drink. Soon he forgot everything. And that was good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl share a less than ideal moment, outside Joe's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Remember all the mistakes are mine. Hope you like it. Please leave me a comment if you want more.

Daryl sat at the bar and tried not to make eye contact with Rick. He knew it was him and Shane the second he saw them. He never expected to run into them the first stop he made after coming back to town. What were the odds? Hell, it had been close to thirty years since he'd seen either of them. He didn't know why he hesitated to reunite with his childhood buddies. But he just didn't feel like he was ready. It had been too long. So much had happened. He was so different from the boy they had grown up with. He knew he should just drink his beer and go, but he couldn't help but watch them covertly. 

They both looked the same, only older and more like men than boys. Shane's mop of dark hair was tossed in a million directions, just like old times. He looked like a wild man in his local PD tee shirt. Daryl smiled. Shane and Rick had always wanted to be cops. Hell, they played cops and robbers in the sand box. Daryl was always the bad guy. Not much had changed. 

Daryl couldn't help but take in everything about his one time best friend. Rick Grimes was just as handsome as ever. He looked lethal in those black jeans that was for sure. His blue eyes were piercing even glazed over from alcohol. His smile didn't seem to come as quickly as it used to and it was obvious he was drinking more than was strictly necessary to relax. Rick was well on his way to tying one on. Daryl wondered if that was common for him. Somehow he knew it wasn't. Rick looked a little off, but maybe too much time had passed for Daryl to be able to tell. His brow furrowed as he noticed others looking Rick's way and talking quietly behind their hands. Something wasn't right.

He motioned Joe over for another beer. He wasn't going to ask, but he just couldn't help himself.

"What's with the guy in the ball cap? Seems a little drunker than the average you allow in here."

Joe looked toward Rick with sadness in his eyes and Daryl couldn't help but tense up.

"Yeah, that's true, but that guy deserves a few too many. Lost his wife and kid in an accident a few months ago. First time he's been in since."

Daryl's heart sank like a rock. Jesus Christ! Rick had lost his family. His heart stuttered in his chest and he had the overwhelming urge to go to him and wrap him in his arms. He paid Joe for the beer quickly saying he would be back. He had to get some air. He needed a cigarette. He needed to get away from Rick.

Daryl lit up and started pacing. It was chilly, but the cold air made him feel better. He knew about loss. Deep aching, painful loss. They were old friends. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to decide if he should approach his friends, when he was practically bowled over by Rick, running out the door. He stumbled into Daryl and made a dive for the closest trash can, emptying the entire contents of his stomach. Daryl was so shocked he didn't know what to do. Shane came barreling outside without even bothering to acknowledge him for which he was thankful.

"Damn, Rick! Are you alright?" Shane bellowed.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just need a minute. It's cold Shane, go back inside. I'm ok, I swear."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
"Ok, buddy. I'll square up with Joe and we'll get you home."  
"Yeah, ok."

Daryl had shifted into the shadows watching the exchange. Watching Rick. Rick wiped his mouth on his sleeve and looked around for his cap. It had fallen off during his mad dash. Daryl couldn't help but smile as he watched Rick try to tame his curls with the hat. It was unruly when it got a little long. He liked it that way. He watched him thinking he was unseen. But the red glow of his cigarette had given him away.

Rick looked out into the dark parking lot for a minute, hitching his thumbs in his pockets.

"Bad way to meet," he said, causing Daryl to gasp.

Rick turned toward him, but Daryl knew he couldn't really see him. He was squinting. 

"I'm sorry I nearly ran you over, was in a bit of a hurry," he said with a slight chuckle. 

"It's ok, " Daryl said, trying to sound unlike himself. It came out gravely and low and not that much different from how he really talked. But, Rick hadn't heard his voice in years. He thought a minute and took a long hit from his cigarette before offering it to Rick.

Rick took it. Daryl hoped it didn't send his stomach into fits. He look a long drag from it and closed his eyes.

"Thanks, man. Needed that."  
"Keep it," Daryl said lighting up another of his own.

He knew he should tell him. Knew it in his bones. He just couldn't seem to make himself do it. He watched him. Took him all in. He savored the moment. It was just his. God, how he had missed him! Shane too. But, not like Rick. Rick was everything to him back then. Hell, it seemed like maybe he still was. That scared him to death.

Rick was enjoying the cig. Daryl could tell. 

"Haven't had a cigarette in ten years," he laughed.  
"Taste's amazing!"

Daryl chuckled softly before asking, Why'd you stop?"

"My wife, she didn't like it."  
"Wives are like that," Daryl quipped.

Rick laughed, "Yeah, they are."

About that time Shane came back outside and Daryl quit talking. He knew Shane would recognize him, if he saw him up close. He wasn't near as drunk as Rick. Shane barely gave him a nod before he started to whisk Rick away. Daryl fought his instincts to grab Rick and keep him close. Rick twisted away from Shane.

"Thanks, man! I really needed this."  
"Yeah, seemed like it."

And then Rick was gone.

He wanted to follow them and it was all he could do not to. Shane was a cop he'd know he was tailing him, especially on his bike. It was loud and obnoxious at best. He got on his bike anyway, making note of the direction Shane's truck had gone. Daryl knew he could most likely figure out where Rick's house was. Shane had turned left out of town. He had to be going one of two places. Out past Greene's farm, where he used to live or down near Hovarth's garage where all those new houses and been built. It was a ritzy neighborhood but he'd lay money that's where Rick lived. 

He waited a solid twenty minutes before he took off. He never stopped to think about how ridiculous this was. All he had to do was tell Rick or Shane who he was and he wouldn't be tracking them down in the middle of the night. But he wasn't thinking clearly. He just had to know where Rick was. How to find him again. 

He cruised the neighborhood slowly, trying to keep his bike quiet. He could see Rick in this place. It was classic, refined. But not too pretentious. He saw Shane's truck and cut the engine. This is where Rick had lived with his family. He blinked imagining him here. It was a beautiful place. Daryl loved it. It was so, Rick. He wanted to go closer, but he knew he couldn't. 

Rick was safe with Shane. Shane would take care of him. That's the exact same thing he told himself all those years ago when he was forced to leave Rick. Shane would be there for him. He would pick up the pieces. Rick didn't need him. He had Shane. Daryl pushed his bike down the street afraid to start it up too close to the house.

What the hell was he doing? He couldn't do this... He shouldn't do this...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick dreams about old times and comes up with a possible solution to his problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile. The holidays kicked my butt. I'll try to update more often now. Still no beta. All mistakes are mine. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.

Shane made quick work of getting Rick home. Rick still clutched the cigarette butt in his hand. Who the hell was that guy? What was it about him that captivated him? He had to admit he was pissed when Shane dragged him away. His voice was low and gravely and almost hypnotic. He just wanted to hear him talk a little more. Maybe see his face. Rick couldn't explain his interest. But it was strong, this pull. He almost wanted to wait until Shane was gone and go back to see if he was still there. But that was stupid. Had to be the alcohol.

Shane made him promise to call if he needed anything and to leave the papers until the morning. A good thing since he didn't think he could sign his name to save his life. He knew he should just go to bed but he didn't feel like he could. He'd been sleeping in the guest room since the accident. He couldn't sleep in the room he had shared with Lori. He hated to go in there. But not tonight. He was restless. He walked up the stairs and paused at the door before slipping inside. He could do this. He needed to do this.

The room was bathed in moonlight there was no reason to flip on the switch. He could easily see Lori's dressing and makeup table. Her scent filled the room. It was more intoxicating than the beers he had downed at Joe's. He sat down on the bed heavily, tears filling his eyes. Putting his head in his hands, Rick cried for Lori, for Carl, for this house and this room. He cried for all that he had lost and all the memories he had here. He fell asleep curled on the bed, knowing this was the last time he would ever sleep in this room.

Rick woke with a start. There was a sharp pain in his head and his stomach was doing flips. He thought for a minute before he remembered his night at the bar. Jesus! What had he been thinking. He was surprised he was in their bedroom, he didn't even remember coming up here. He stumbled to the bathroom and threw some water on his face. He stank to high heaven. He must have gotten sick somewhere along the way. He suddenly remembered the biker. The cigarette. Wow, that guy must have thought he was a real mess.

Finally, making his way to the guest room, he shed his nasty clothes and headed for the shower. A quick shower and some aspirin would set him to rights. He felt refreshed and a tiny bit better by the time he snuggled in for a bit more sleep. He deserved this nap. He felt like shit. He drifted off to sleep thinking about motorcycles and angel wings.

He had the strangest dream. He was back in grade school. Couldn't have been more than eleven or twelve. He and Shane had, had another fight, but he didn't care. He wasn't sorry. He was going to see Daryl anyway. He didn't need Shane, the asshole. He raced along the streets on his bike and out into the countryside. Daryl and his family lived in the woods. They had a nice cabin and Daryl's mom always had cookies or some kind of pie on hand. She worked for Mr. Greene at the farm and always had the best ingredients.

Rick threw his bike down and headed behind the house to the shop. Daryl was always poking around back there working on something with dad or out hunting with his brother. Today he was underneath his brother Merle's motorcycle doing things Rick couldn't even begin to understand. He crawled out when he saw Rick.

Hey, Rick!"  
"Hey Daryl, what are you doing?"  
"Just tuning her up a little bit for Merle. He says I have a knack for it," Daryl smiled.  
"She's a beauty."  
"Ain't she though. I'm gonna have one like her one day," Daryl said with pride.

That's all Rick could remember when he woke up. He was startled. Was that a dream or a memory. A memory, he was almost sure. But, where in the hell had it come from? He hadn't thought about Daryl in a long time. It hurt too much. If he thought about him he missed him so much he couldn't breathe. So over the years he had just stopped thinking of him. Why now? The guy in the bar. It had to be the guy in the bar. He reminded him of Daryl. God, that was weird. He shook himself and walked downstairs. 

He went to his desk. He pushed the papers aside for now in favor of checking his email and looking at the sports columns first before he got down to the business at hand. He had a few good emails and a ton of spam. As he was glancing through his unwanted mail when a subject line caught his eye.

Have you ever thought of making money simply by owning your own property or home?

The email was about time share opportunities and things like that, but it got him to thinking. He couldn't exactly do a time share on his house because he lived there all year. But what about a roommate? He hadn't even thought of that possibility before. The house was certainly large enough to share with someone and not really have to interact unless he wanted to. There were two outside entrances, two bathrooms and four bedrooms. One could easily be turned into a living space or den area for another person. They'd only really have to share the kitchen and the garage. 

Was it possible? Could this be the solution he was looking for? Half the house payment and half the utilities was definitely doable. Could he find someone quickly enough? Would they understand about his situation? There were so many questions. Could he really keep the house? Suddenly, he had a plan. And he had hope for the first time in months.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl spends a restless night before taking matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one might not be suitable for work! All the mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.

Daryl spent the night in a two-bit motel a couple of towns over from his former home. He was afraid to be too close, but he couldn't go any further away either. Now that he had seen Rick he seemed tethered to him by some invisible force. He knew he wanted Rick in his life again. No! He needed Him in his life. He tried to add Shane to the equation, but he somehow didn't factor in. Daryl came back here for one reason. He needed closure. He needed to know that Rick was happy and satisfied. But he wasn't. He was heartbroken and miserable.

Sleep wouldn't come. As the night went on Daryl tossed and turned. He watched late night infomercials and finally tried to look at some internet porn on his phone, but that just wasn't his thing. He was trying every way in the world not to think about Rick. Not to think about the sadness in his eyes. Daryl smoked cigarette after cigarette, but it only reminded him of how Rick's mouth had looked wrapped around the one he gave him. Why the fuck was he doing this to himself?

When his dad died a few years back he had considered coming back here. But Merle needed him at the shop. They now owned it together. He couldn't just leave him in the lurch like that. Merle had finally decided to sell out recently and Daryl was all for it. They both needed a fresh start. But Daryl had something to do first. He had to go home to the only place he had ever felt happy. Home wasn't really a place though, it was a person. He was happy when he was with Rick Grimes. He had to know that Rick had made it. He had to know if he had even missed him at all.

Hot tears sprang to his eyes and he batted them away in anger. This was bullshit! He never should have come back here. It was all a mistake. Rick hadn't missed him. He hadn't needed him the way he did. It was just wishful thinking. He thought he could come back here for a few days. See his old friends and then move on. Who was he kidding? He wanted to stay. He wanted to have drinks at the bar and take weekend rides with his buddies. He wanted to hunt and fish in these woods. He wanted a life here. But Rick and Shane had moved on. Daryl Dixon was just a memory.

Daryl got in the shower and let the hot water rush over him. He would tell them. He would go into town and see if he could meet them for a drink or dinner maybe. He was just passing through. Get it done and over with. Then he would be gone and Rick would never have to see him again. Just this one last time.

The water felt good against his heated flesh. He let it wash over him taking the harsh reality of his feelings away for a little while. He washed his long hair slowly letting the lather slip through his fingers. Maybe if he just stayed in the shower everything would be okay. He grabbed the soap and started to let the grime and dust of the ride slide off his skin. He carefully avoided the part of his anatomy that wanted the most attention. If he gave into those thoughts he would likely end up on Rick's doorstep begging for his attention. He huffed to himself and leaned against the side of the shower. Why not? Been a long time since he let the thought of Rick Grimes excite him, relax him, make him feel alive.

His hand started at his chest, barely brushing the light smattering of hair there. It wandered down to his nipple as if by instinct. His eyes fluttered shut and he bit his lip as he rolled it between his fingers and pinched.

"Mmmm," he sighed.

It had been too damn long. He thought about how Rick had looked at the bar. Drunk, his eyes glazed. It was alcohol, not desire, but he could make that leap. Those jeans had hugged his body so good. It wasn't hard to tell he was still fit and lean. Daryl's hand moved further south grazing his stomach. His hand slipped around his dick and he was seeing stars already. Rick's eyes squinting, trying to see him in the dark. It was kind of cute but nothing like seeing him leaned over that pool table. That was absolutely sinful. Daryl stroked himself languidly, enjoying the pull of his muscles. The way his balls moved against his thigh. It felt really good. He brought himself closer and closer to the edge.

He Remembered a summer long ago. Him and Rick and Shane at the old swimming hole. Shane was being an asshole and wouldn't swing out over the water and jump in. Rick tried to make him but Shane stormed off mad as usual. He and Rick had spent the day playing in the water or talking lying on the bank. One minute they were wrestling and the next minute Daryl was straddling Rick and holding him down playfully. They had looked into each other's eyes and something happened. Daryl never knew what it was but that was the first night he had dreamed about Rick Grimes. He relived it now.

Daryl was shaking. He was so close. He remembered that dream in vivid detail. Rick's hands on his skin his mouth taking him in. O God! That was all it took. He thought he was going to pass out from the force of his orgasm. He miked every drop. He wanted to feel all of it. He gasped for breath and let his mind clear. He cleaned up quickly and dressed. He had to get the hell out of Dodge before this got any further out of hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl finally come face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the mistakes are mine. The big reveal is here! Hope you like it. Please leave me a comment if you would like me to continue.

Rick's plan to find a roommate lit a fire under him. He had to try this. This just might work. He made a few online ads. Made up some flyers to post around town and even called the local paper about running a print ad. He was excited for a change. At least he wasn't wallowing in self pity.

He got dressed and called Shane to tell him about his hair brained idea. Shane seemed interested but he really wasn't too sold on the idea that this was the solution to all of Rick's problems. That was fine he didn't have to be. He was headed into town to the diner for something to eat and a chance to talk to Carol. She would be honest with him and let him know if this was a foolish dream or not. She was his sounding board in all things and he trusted her opinion.

The diner was packed for lunch. It always was. There weren't too many choices in this neck of the woods. He didn't notice the motorcycle parked up next to the side of the building as he rushed inside. Damn, it was getting cold. It was December after all.

He grabbed a seat at the counter unaware that Daryl was sitting in a booth not too far away with his back to him. Carol came over quickly with a cup of coffee and a smile. She hugged Rick tightly brushing her short cropped gray hair against his cheek. She was glad to see the spring in his step and the excitement that seemed to pour off him.

"Carol, I think I know what to do," Rick exclaimed.  
"About the house?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I had this brainstorm. It's probably a long shot, but I think it might just work."  
"Ok! Ok, tell me all about it."

Rick laid out his plan to find a roommate in detail to Carol. He watched her face to see her reaction. Trying to judge if she approved of the plan or not. When he was done he waited. Letting her gather her thoughts.

"I think it's brilliant!" She finally said.  
"I know it's kind of crazy living where I do. It's not like it's an apartment."  
"It would be great for someone on their own, Rick. Someone who might want a great place but can't afford it alone."  
"I'm not exactly sure of the particulars yet. I don't really want someone who would be here a little while and leave. I want someone who would love this place like I do. I don't really want to be a landlord. I want someone to have an equal stake in this. Hell, that sounds crazy even to me." Rick laughed.  
"No it doesn't. It sounds wonderful. You just have to find the right person."  
"That's not going to be easy." Rick said as he sighed. 

But he had to try. He had to do this for Lori, for Carl. But most of all for himself.

After he had eaten, he felt the last of the hangover sliding off him. He was ready for action. He would head out to put up his flyers and post the ad in the paper. He hugged Carol and asked her to pass out a few flyers to the customers and headed to the restroom before he took off.

Carol was making her way around to the tables filling coffee cups and talking to the regulars. She welcomed the newcomers and handed out some flyers here and there. She stopped at Daryl's booth to see if he needed anything else and nonchalantly left two papers on his table before she went back to the front. Rick came back out and noticed the biker sitting there. His head was down and he was wearing sunglasses, but Rick knew it was the same guy from the bar. He wasn't paying any attention to Rick at all. Playing a game on his phone or maybe texting someone Rick wasn't sure. He almost walked on by. Almost.

"Hey, nice to see you again," he said hopefully.  
The man nodded, his head still down.  
"Yeah," he said as if he didn't want to be bothered.

Rick faltered a little unsure of what else to say. That's when one of the other patrons shoved past him headed for the door. He was unbalanced and practically landed in The bikers lap once again. He did manage to knock over his coffee cup and he jumped to keep from getting covered in the hot liquid. Rick was scrambling to apologize and grab napkins at the same time. Carol was rushing over. It all happened so quickly.

"God. I'm so sorry!"  
"It's ok. It didn't get me. I'm fine," he said. 

Rick's head jerked up in reaction when the man spoke. The timbre of his voice was not as low as before. Rick was perplexed and confused. Why was this guy so damn, familiar.

"I gotta ask you, Mr." he said.  
"Have we met before?"

The man was grabbing the papers from his table now half soaked in coffee. He moved around Rick nodding to Carol and was almost out the door before he turned to acknowledge Rick. He slid his glasses down revealing the most beautiful blue eyes Rick had ever seen. He knew those eyes!

"Yeah, Rick, it's been a long time, but we've met!"

And then he was gone. Leaving Rick in utter shock. 

It was Daryl! Oh my God! It was Daryl!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl finds more than one reason to stay in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a little while. Life sometimes gets in the way. All the mistakes are mine and it motivates me reading your comments. I'm glad you like my story. If you want more let me know in the comments.

Daryl had listened to Rick and his idea about the house as he discussed it with Carol. His voice had rolled over Daryl and soothed something in him. Rick was so excited. He couldn't help but smile as he listened. It was a damn good idea too. He would jump at a chance for something like that in his new life. Rick would be lucky if he was able to pull this off.

Daryl had glanced at the papers Carol left on his table while Rick was in the restroom. The first one he knew was about Rick's roommate. The other one was a job posting at Hovarth's garage. It appeared that Dale needed a new mechanic. Daryl thought back over the years about his relationship with Dale. His father, Will Dixon was Dale's biggest competition in town. Will was a gifted mechanic that could fix anything on wheels. He and Dale had always respected each other and even shared work and resources. And when Daryl had needed help in the worst way it was Dale who came through. Dale was a good man. And Daryl was one hell of a good mechanic. 

He couldn't let his thoughts go that way. He was only going to be here a little while and he certainly didn't need the money. The sale of his own custom shoppe had afforded him the luxury of doing whatever he wanted for awhile. Right now he just had to get out of there before Rick came back. Dammit! It was too late. He had spent far too much time lollygagging about. Shit.. Maybe he did it on purpose. Wanting to talk to Rick in spite of himself, even for a split second.

When Rick stumbled into his booth and knocked his coffee over his first thought was making sure Rick wasn't burned. It didn't matter about him, what was one more scar. He realized too late that he hadn't disguised his voice. Rick reacted like he had been hit with a brick and realization that his voice affected him that way, settled low in Daryl's gut. A warm aching feeling he couldn't ignore. He had to tell him.

Oh yeah! They had definitely met before. They knew each other inside and out once upon a time. Seeing Rick try to place him was funny and sexy at the same time. When he turned to leave without a word disappointment had poured off Rick. Daryl did manage to notice the surprised look on Carol's face as he made his exit. But he couldn't just leave. He grabbed his sunglasses knowing this was all it would take. He wanted to see his reaction, to feel it across the room. A light went off in Rick's head as he turned to face him. Daryl could see it in his eyes. Rick knew! And sparks flew between them.

He ducked out of the building and hurried over to his bike. He knew Rick would follow. He had it revved up and was backing out before Rick made it to the door. He didn't want to talk any more right now. He wanted a chance to absorb it all before there were a million questions. He knew Rick was probably cursing him right now and that made him grin. Rick could have a dirty mouth on him sometimes and Daryl liked that a lot more than he should.

He decided to head toward Dale's. Just to check in and see how things were going. He would love to swap mechanic stories and just shoot the breeze with someone he didn't have to worry about his reactions with. If memory served Rick used to read him like a book and he just couldn't handle that kind of scrutiny right now.

To say that Dale was overjoyed to see Daryl was an understatement. Daryl didn't think he was ever going to let him go and it felt good. Dale turned things over to the boys in the shop and ushered Daryl into his office. He offered him a drink. Daryl was grateful for it after his encounter with Rick. Dale regaled him with stories of small town life and the ups and downs of the mechanic business. Daryl told him about life in the city and about working on not only cars and trucks but motorcycles. He even told him about some of his experiences as a racer. He and Merle had been through a lot but thanks to Dale they had, had that chance. They had done well for themselves. Not everything had been peachs and cream and it had certainly changed Daryl. He was no longer the good hearted small town boy. He was a man hardened by tough times and more rough than gentle. He could tell just how proud Dale was of him and it warmed what was left of his heart.

They walked around the shop and looked over the work Dale had lined up. It was a long wait list and Dale simply didn't know what he was going to do. His latest workers had not worked out and he was down to a couple of kids and and one good mechanic. He was getting too old to crawl under a car anymore even if it was on a lift. Daryl sympathized with him. He knew Dale was in a real jam. He knew it was a mistake to offer, but he owed Dale more than he could ever repay him. He would help Dale out until he could find a replacement. Surely it wouldn't be too long. 

And just like that Daryl was staying in town. As if he didn't already have a damn good reason.


End file.
